


A Christmas Quest

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Eve, Day 22: Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells, FACE Family, France & England only really get mentioned, Gen, NA bros, the boys are meant to be around seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Sneaking out of bed on Christmas Eve is highly discouraged but that isn't about to stop Alfred and Matthew's being dragged along for the ride.





	A Christmas Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22! The link to the prompt is tenuous, blink and you'll miss it. Hope you enjoy!

“Mattie? _Mattie_!”

Matthew groggily rolled over in bed, half aware of his name being called through the fog of sleep. He peeled open his eyes, blinking heavily for a moment, and was greeted by a blurry shape at the side of his bed. Lifting a hand to scrub the sleep from his eyes, he frowned slightly.

“Al?” he whispered, reaching out through the darkness of their bedroom to fumble for his glasses on his bedside table. He slipped them on and his brother came into sharp focus.

Alfred was practically bouncing with suppressed energy, rocking back and forth on his heels and a grin already on his face. “Mattie, I heard him!”

Untucking his legs from the bedclothes, Matthew swung them over the edge of the bed with a small yawn.

“Heard who?” he asked quietly. “What are you talking about, Al? It’s the middle of the night.”

“Yeah, on _Christmas Eve_! Mattie, wake up! I heard sleigh bells – it’s Santa!”

Matthew straightened up sharply, his eyes blowing wide, and suddenly he understood the excited flush in Alfred’s cheeks.

“You mean…you’re sure?”

Alfred nodded eagerly before snatching his hand and tugging him off the bed onto his feet. He almost stumbled, legs still unsteady from just waking up, but Alfred was already pulling him across the room.

“Come on, we have to go check!”

“But Al we’re not meant to go downstairs tonight, you know it’s not allowed!” Matthew protested, half tripping over his own feet as they hurried forward, but Alfred’s was already reaching for the doorknob.

“That’s just to make sure we go to bed, you know it is, Mattie.” his brother dismissed, opening the door with a click and leading them both out onto the landing.

The old floorboard outside their door creaked beneath the carpet and they both stilled for a second, listening for any sound of stirring elsewhere in the house.

“Dad always says we have to be good, though, remember?” Matthew tried once more, taking half a step back. “Maybe we should just go back to bed. We’ll find out if Santa’s been in the morning.”

“But if he’s here he already knows we’ve been good! Don’t you want to at least _check_?” Alfred coaxed, his excitement still clear despite his hushed tone when he met Matthew’s eyes. Matthew chewed on his lips, perusing the carpet as he considered his options. Would Dad be angry with them? What would Papa say if they got caught? Alfred squeezed his hand tight though, pulling him a little further onto the landing. “ _Please_ , Mattie, just one look?”

Matthew took a deep breath, then he nodded. “Okay.” he whispered.

Alfred beamed. “Let’s go!”

Matthew let himself be towed towards the stairs and they padded down as quickly as they could quietly manage, half holding their breath as they went. The moment they were down they scampered along the hallway, heading straight for the living room door.

Alfred dropped his hand to give it a gentle push.

It squeaked softly, the hinges protesting a little, but they were both too busy peering round the wood to care. When they caught sight of the scene inside, Matthew let out a soft gasp.

The fairy lights on the tree were still on, glowing softly in the darkness and shedding spots of bright coloured light onto the sofa and the carpet—but most important onto the _stacks_ of presents beneath the tree.

There were too many to easily count, all huddled together in different shiny papers, big, medium and large boxes crowded under the branches and gleaming at them invitingly.

Alfred rushed away from the door, dropping to his knees beside the tree with his mouth wide open in awe, and Matthew followed haltingly.

“I did hear him!” Alfred whispered victoriously. “I heard Santa’s sleigh! We must have just missed him, Mattie.” Matthew nodded distantly, his eyes still taking in the wealth of beautifully wrapped gifts, as Alfred pulled the nearest box into his lap. “Look, this one’s for Papa!”

Matthew crouched down beside him, taking a smaller present from the pile and turning it over to read the tag. “Oh, this one’s for me.” he murmured, his eyes tracing the little red Christmas trees printed on the white paper with renewed interest. He then spotted a box of the same size, this one with red paper and white Christmas trees. The tag held Alfred’s name. “Look, they’re a pair!”

Alfred puffed up happily. “Just like us!”

He slotted the larger gift back into the pile and picked up the little box instead, turning it over in his hands as if he might work out what was inside from sheer will alone. He then gave it a shake.

Something rattled inside and Matthew winced.

“Don’t shake it, Al, what if it breaks?”

“It’ll be fine, Mattie. I wonder what’s in it though…” He gazed at the present but didn’t actually open it, much to Matthew’s relief, and Matthew carefully set his own back down where he’d found it.

Just then, a dull sound rang out from the kitchen. Both their heads snapped round and Matthew noticed for the first time that there was a strip of light beneath the kitchen door—they weren’t the only ones up.

His eyes blew wide and he scrambled to his feet, backing away from the tree. “Al, what if it’s Santa?" he said in a panicked whisper. "We have to be good to get the presents, right, well what if this is really bad?”

Alfred froze. Then he hastily put the present back.

“We’ve got to go!”

Matthew nodded surely back.

Alfred hopped up and they both sprinted for the door again, just as more shifting sounded from next door. They rushed out the room as footsteps echoed from the kitchen, clambering back up the stairs as quick as their feet could carry them. They didn’t look back once, not even when the door between the kitchen and the living room creaked, and went tearing back into their bedroom before they could be caught.

It was only when Matthew snapped the door closed behind them and they both dived onto their beds that they dared to breathe again. They lay still, ears pricked up, but only silence greeted them. Ever so slowly, they turned to look at each other.

Unable to help it, they both burst out into quiet giggles.

Alfred flopped his arms out across his bed, grinning. “Told you we should do it.”

Matthew nodded, smiling himself. “Yeah, I guess it was fun.”

“Of course it was!” Then he kicked his covers down, tucking himself beneath them before drawing them up to his chin again. He offered Matthew another smile. “Merry Christmas, Mattie.”

Matthew lay back with a small, happy sigh. “Merry Christmas, Al.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious, Alfred dreamt the sound of bells. He's just incredibly excited about Christmas, like many children. Also it's Arthur in the kitchen. I headcanon that he has no regular sleep pattern whatsoever. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
